The present invention is directed to a limb covering and more particularly to a limb covering adapted to cover the forearm or lower leg of a user, either alone or in combination with a glove or a boot.
Conventional limb coverings have been widely used in the form of a protective sleeve which is worn by a cashier or accounting people. Elongated gloves comprised of a glove having an extended limb covering have been used by housewives, garage repair men, construction workers, crews of fishing boats, chemical handlers, physicians and other people desiring such protection. High boots having elongated limb covering in combination with the boot portion have been utilized by residents in frigid zones and by people wishing to walk in muddy areas. Such limb coverings can protect clothing from pollution, prevent injuries to the human body from chemicals, isolate people from contact with germs and viruses and can also be used to provide waterproofing and chill protection. However, such limb coverings have presented unavoidable defects since people usually wear heavier clothing when the weather is chilly and the configuration of the prior art limb coverings cause people to feel uncomfortable and cause inconveniences in working, even though such coverings can be worn hard. On the other hand, people dress very lightly when the weather is hot and such prior art limb coverings tend to be loose and may result in slipping and failure in use. The common foot covering is either galoshes or rainshoes. Short galoshes having a height below the knee may not effectively prevent mud, snow and water from entering into the galoshes, while longer galoshes or rainshoes having a height adjacent or above the knee may easily slip and move with difficulty in mud due to the heavier weight and no means for securing the upper end.